


Plaything

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Over the years Dean had tried to figure a few things to get Sam from thinking, to distract him from his nightmares and to help him in his distressed moments…The only thing he had come up with though, expected a very huge sacrifice…, a way to look at his Brother in a very different way.But Dean is brave, and he is willing to do anything to help his Sammy…
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Short-FingerSexercises





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to toy with (no pun intended) and without any Story at all...
> 
> Nopi Beta nope native but well you know the drill. ^^P have fun, or not totally up to you.  
> *wave*

Plaything SPN SPN

Over the years Dean had tried to figure a few things to get Sam from thinking, to distract him from his nightmares and to help him in his distressed moments…  
The only thing he had come up with though, expects a very huge sacrifice…, a way to look at his Brother in a very different way.  
But Dean is brave, and he is willing to do anything to help his Sammy…

# ***

„Ok, spread your legs a little wider.“

It takes a moment but, laying on his stomach and with his thighs slightly shaking, he does as ordered…

\----------

God he loves to see this ass, this body, these muscles, the scars, the dimples, the sweat the heat, the shivering and the goose bumbs, all layed/spread out in front of him, for him, to be used any way he desired, any way he wanted. 

And tonight he would take, once again, full advantage of it, of it all.

“Lift your hips a bit more.”

It isn’t an order, but under slight eye rolling and already accelerated breathing, it is followed after a second, as well.

“Stay like this…, please.”

His hands are gentle as they roam over the heated, now clammy skin, caressing the curves of the bend legs and the soft, well formed ass cheeks already opening up in anticipation, opening up for him.

His calloused hands grab tightly around those teasing hips, his nails slightly scratch along the sides, creating more shivers as his owned price…

“Patience…”  
The Hunter smiles, his voice rough and already dripping with want as he leans in a little bit closer, connecting their pelvises in a rather abrupt move, the impact rocking both men’s bodies.

“Turn your head to the side, let me see your face…”

There is an annoyed grunt which is rebuked with a slight slap on one of the ass cheeks, causing a sting but also a hurried obedience.

This pose is embarrassing, vulnerable and submissive but it gives a comfort to lean in/onto as well.

“…please….hurry…”  
It is faster said than thought through and it is sounding desperate as hell.

“We’ll get there, I promise…”  
The hands remain tightly holding to the hips, their bodies together without moving any further, or at all.

The bent legs shiver, the muscles clench, they’d done that for a while now.

“Already tired…?”  
The voice sounds amused, teasing and way to excited.  
“I could offer a surrogate for the time being…” 

The nails dug into that soft skin tissue, leaving small half moons that start blooming red right away.

“Ssss…please...yes…”  
It is a desperate plea, an aroused moan and at the edge of incoherence, but fulfilled the moment the barrel of the gun is breaching the rather unprepared rim, ripping another hoarse gasped out of the presenting Hunters throat…, as he is struggling to keep his ass up on his wobbly limbs…

\----------

“Thank you…, you’re doing incredible…”  
He mentions in between the slight trusts of the cold metal.

“Thank you…” He repeats, gently kissing that shaking ass, watching it clenching around the invading object.

“Show me more…, please.”

“…Sa..hm….”

“….ungh…I,…hate thisss…gah..me…” Dean moans…, tightly grabbing to the library table he is currently kneeling on…

For damn sure, next time he will search further for something to help his Brother…, he thinks before his mind goes blanc as the Pleasure completely takes over…

End…


End file.
